A Taste As Sweet As Apricots
by JohnnyDeppLvr15
Summary: Story for a friend. :D  **EDIT**  Now re-reading it, I feel like it's a bit short... sorry about that, I'm not too good with endings. I MAY make a sequel. I left it at sort of a comical cliffhanger, so we'll see. :3 Thansk for all the reviews!
1. Invasion

Elizabeth had been eyeing this place for some time. It seemed pretty bangin' for her. She couldn't help it. It couldn't leave her mind. There were two men living there for a while now. Isolated. Alone. Sometimes one left the house, while the other stayed in. She'll get in there, do what she needs to do, then book it. The crave in the pit of her stomach was slowly consuming her. She crouched more in her hiding place, but crept forward when she was sure they wouldn't notice any movement outside. Their voices became more prominent.

"Bunk, Eddie. This is stupid. You're gonna blow our cover, and everything will be gone. The cops'll be on our tail! Can you relate?" the first man said to 'Eddie'.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. Drop it. Forget it. Forget I ever said anything," Eddie said.  
Elizabeth, who had taken no interest at all to the conversation that just took place, slowly poked her head up from the windowsill and saw one man was standing at the foot of the stairs. He was looking at the other, which was sitting on a couch watching TV, with disgust.

"I'm going to bed."

"And you're telling me why?" the other guy grunted.

"Because, dear partner of mine," he gritted his teeth, "You need to learn when to bag your butt-ugly face, and who knows what kind of shit you're goin' to blab about when I ain't in the same fuckin' room," and that was when the first man stomped up the stairs.

"Well, shit. Bite me," the other mumbled as the first ascended up the stairs. Eddie clearly didn't want the other to hear that. Elizabeth quickly deduced that the first guy was most likely the leader of the two. She only wanted to kill one at the moment. She chose the couch potato. If need be, she'll kill two. But that would seem rude and unnecessary.

Now all she had to do was wait. See, she couldn't just barge in there, waving around a knife like a crazy person. These kinds of things needed to be planned out nicely and in an orderly way. Kind of like a tea party. Her eyes never left the nodding off figure in front of her. Even though there were no glass panes, he didn't notice her. He didn't hear her, either.

As soon as his chin dropped down to his chest, she was on the move. Clutching her knife, she stealthily clambered over the sill and dropped down, as quiet as a mouse. She moved fast over all the clutter surrounding the entire area. Moving over her victim, she stared at his sleeping face. A smile curled her lips as she was about to do the one thing she loved.

She slid her finger lightly over the knife's blade; she contemplated whether to do a clean cut, or make it last so that she may savor it. Then her thoughts wandered to the other dude up on the second floor and sighed. Maybe a clean cut, and then blow this joint.

She swiftly used her free hand to cover his mouth and used the other to bring her nifty switchblade knife to his neck. His eyes flew open instantly and stared wide at her in terror. She smirked and removed her hand from his mouth to plant a quick kiss, just as she stabbed his jugular. He made a strangled noise, clutching vainly at the mass of blood squirting out from him.

She chuckled to herself. Oh, boy. Laundry day is going to be a day early.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the murderous lass, Eddie's muffled cry had drifted upstairs to the still-awake ears of notorious serial-killer, Charles Lee Ray.

He lay there, contemplating whether to go downstairs to see what the bastard was doing, or to just stay where he was. He turned on his side to look at the clock. It read 11:34 PM. He groaned and swung his feet to the side of the bed.

"Pitiful little..." he mumbled curses to himself about Eddie, as he made his way downstairs.

He was already used to the act of moving around without making any noise, so Elizabeth, almost as... talented as Chucky was, wasn't up to par when it came to him. Naturally, she was oblivious to his presence on the foot of the stairs, his eyes staring widely at the explosion of red liquid before him.

"What the-" he mistakenly uttered. Elizabeth's highly trained ears picked up the noise he made, and turned around fast. Her eyes were wide with surprise to the fact that she hadn't heard him. His eyes traveled from the mess to her bloodied face.


	2. Kill At First Sight?

Their eyes met, and it seemed an eternity, but in reality, only lasted a few seconds.

"I'm sorry... Did I disturb you?" the girl sweetly asked, standing up straight, fully facing him. She even added a shy smile, though her face dripped with the full blast she got of Eddie's blood. She was still clutching the switchblade knife. His eyes darted from her face, to the knife, to the apparently dead Eddie, and back again. Then his face contorted into the most confused look the man could muster.

"I..." he slowly started.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. Though as dangerous as she was, she was equally as curious. Plus, she was the type to play with her food than devour it straightaway.

"You... What?" when he was still standing there, trying to gather his thoughts into words, she suddenly smacked her forehead, making him jump a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I ruin your plan?" she grinned sheepishly.

"HUH?" he had no idea what she meant.

"You considered this cat a shitty bastard, right? Did I ruin your chances to kill him? Sorry about that," she looked down, then back up as an idea struck her, "Here, why don't you stab his body or something? It's the least I could do. I'm not the type to pull any dick-move, unless, you know... I'm tempted," she was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know," he ran his hand through his thick, unkempt hair, making up his mind to get rid of this chick by using her own knife, "That sounds pretty damn ace. Can I borrow your knife to do that?" he tried pulling the most innocent face he could.

The idea actually did seem appealing. He wasn't too keen for Eddie, especially as his roommate and partner in crime. But still. He can do that AFTER he kills this weird girl.

"Well, since you seem VERY charming, yes," she still had that blank smile on her face. He moved forward to get the knife from her, but she was faster. She used her free arm to pin him against the wall, putting the weight of her body on him. She raised the knife to his neck.

"Listen, bub," her sweet, innocent-ish front was completely gone, to be replaced by a snarl, "You really think I'm just gonna let you use this on me? I know better than that."

"R-Really," it wasn't a question. He was too stunned to say anything else. He had never encountered anyone as bitchy as her. Or sexy.

"So how about I just kill you now, leave unharmed, and save us the trouble of anything?" her face was inches from his, and as much as he didn't want to move from their positions, he knew it was either live with this for five more seconds, or act now. He chose the latter.

"But that means I die," he said slowly, his plan formed in his mind. And just as he wanted, he felt her grip slacken a bit.

"No SHIT, Sherlock!" she snapped in frustration, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you, Watson!" he acted fast, and she was surprised at this. He spun her around, simultaneously ripping the knife from her hand to switch their positions, so now he was the dominant one.

"How about this," Charles, better known as Chucky, smiled, trying to look deep in thought, "Instead, I let you go, JUST so you can live with the shame that YOU got outsmarted by the one, the only... Me. How does that sound, darlin'?" He knew her kind. People like her would rather die than live with that kind of shame hanging over their heads.

Elizabeth smiled, looking up at him.

"You're despicable," she suddenly spat in his face, smile vanishing immediately,"Who ARE you, anyway?" she struggled fruitlessly against him.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied cooly, pulling her roughly so that both her hands were now behind her back as he was leading her towards the door. He didn't want to say it, but he honestly wanted this gal to stick around. He had no desire to kill her anymore. She was downright interesting to him. But still. He needed to clean up her mess before anyone of virtue came sticking their nose in his property.

"I'll see you around," and with that, he tossed her out, where it was now raining heavily.


	3. Beating Around the Bush

Splattered heavily with mud, she looked up at his retreating figure. His back was to her. Now was her chance. With that, she sprung forward, knocking him to the ground, taking back her knife right from him. He was lying face down, with her on top. Her knuckles were white as the tip of the blade rested above the spot where his heart should be.

"And I thought you weren't the kind to be rude," he panted, clearly shocked at her surprise attack.

"Not in any normal situation. I told you, unless tempted, I don't pull any kind of shit on anyone. But you still had my knife."

He looked up at her, and once again, their eyes met. As if instinct had taken over, her heart started to pound furiously in her chest. He immediately took notice, causing a smirk to form around his nicely shaped lips.

"Something the matter?" he grinned flirtatiously, though still aware of the weapon barely a centimeter away from him.

"N-No," she uttered, determined as ever.

Chucky wasn't really the type who was all lovey-dovey, romantic Prince Charming-type. That would deserve a  
proper round of "hell no"s. Even though he wasn't, he still couldn't stop from natural things starting to grow inside him. Or, to be more specific, grow down there. And, as expected, Elizabeth had taken notice. She, of course being the smartass she is, had to pick on him for it. She shifted, knife still in hand.

"Something the matter?" she reciprocated, her impish smile being the most prominent against the dim lighting.

"Uh, no," he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable for not being able to control that. It's been quite awhile since he'd been at attention like this. Sure, he'd seen a couple of chics in his day. But her. She was badass. And boy, was that one hell of a turn on.

"Mm. So, let's call it a day and say I won. Hmm?" she started to get up, but was then suddenly flipped over, the knife flying out of both of their reach. His strong hands were pinning down her arms.

"Listen, you fine freak. Why don't you just bag your face and kiss me?" his face had nothing but lust etched all over. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to have her. Right here. Right now.

She was too shocked to say anything, but didn't have to. He made the first move, smashing his mouth against hers. His tongue furiously grazed against her lips, demanding access. She didn't protest, and didn't play coy. She immediately opened her mouth, so both their tongues could dance together, could explore each other's mouths. She wanted this, and didn't care if this wasn't her motive tonight.

Sometimes, plans change.


	4. Only The Start

His mouth didn't just stop at hers. He now moved on to her jawline, getting a bit softer now, moving his arms so he could caress her face. But she wanted more. She raised her now-free hands to let her fingers tangle in that mangy hair of his. She let a moan slip as he nipped at her neck. He didn't want to give into her needs. He, like her, enjoyed playing with the food before eating every bit of it.

She was getting a bit impatient, so she started grinding against him with what little space she had. This didn't help with his plan at all. He could feel himself getting harder by this simple action. He cursed himself for that. It had been much too long.

He decided to go for a distraction tactic.

"I'm getting muddy," he breathed gruffly. Elizabeth paused, her slightly unfocused eyes giving him a confused look. He pushed her off and half-dragged her back into the house. Elizabeth, legs weak from what just happened, was barely conscious that he was leading her into a bathroom.

Once again, his lips were on hers, this time forcing her against the hard tiled wall. Wordless, he started feeling around her body, exploring as much as he could. She gasped as his fingers grazed above a sensitive spot, while his lips traveled down to her neck.

Her eyelids fluttered as she jerked her head towards the ceiling. Though both were still fully clothed, the mood was so intimate, so perfect. He started to peel off her wet shirt with one hand, simultaneously running the other through her damp hair and still kissing her.

Slightly impressed, she decided to help him with the act, freeing herself and tearing off the rest with haste. Bare and vulnerable, she stood panting, waiting for him to follow suit. He saw the need in her eyes as he briefly looked up. And he wanted this. So. Damn. Much. His muddy clothes were soon cast on the floor, him only standing in his boxers.

After a bit more hangin' around first base, and admiring each other's bods, Elizabeth decided it was her turn. She closed the very little distance left between the two and sensually put her hands on his hips, removing the very last artificial layer restraining them.

"Holy shit!"

As his underwear fell to the floor, she gasped. Was that a fucking anaconda? She looked back up to meet a smirk on his face.

"What? Is it something I said?" he teased.

"Just a bit amped is all," she whispered weakly. She gently licked at his lips and brushed her soft fingers lightly over his member. A moan quietly escaped his mouth, and she grinned. Whilst still kissing like crazy, he led her to the shower. Somehow, they managed to get the shower turned on. Things really started to heat up then. And it wasn't the water.

"Hey... Are we in Arkansas or what?" his croaky voice broke the semi-silence surrounding the two.

"What?" Elizabeth was too busy kissing his chest to take in what he was saying.

"Because," he breathed in sharply as her hand ran down his thigh, "I heard the water there is hard."

"That's the worst," she kissed him, "Joke," kiss, "I," kiss, "ever heard."

"I know. Then just bag it and fuck me," he sighed, his eyebrows furrowed together as he shut his eyes tight and let her do the loving.

Elizabeth was running her hands down his chest, lower to his stomach. Now not only were her hands moving, but her whole body. She planted a trail of light kisses down, finally nearing her destination. She paused briefly, thinking one thing: "Only one sure way to bring the giant down."

With that, she started to kiss the tip, wiggling her tongue around it. He shuddered at that slight show of affection, and moved his hands to run them through her soaked hair. Her tongue started roughly licking the length, following the rhythms of his groans.

When her mouth enclosed around it and she started to suck, he nearly buckled from all the pleasure he was feeling. Her heart leaped at the fact that she had so much of an effect on him. His eyes were shut tight while his breath shuddered to at the same pace that her head was moving back and forth. He was getting even harder, but he didn't feel like releasing. At least, not yet. With all his willpower, he suddenly pulled back, immediately missing the warmth from her mouth.

He then roughly pulled her up, Elizabeth's confused expression quickly turning to surprise. He pushed her, once again, against the hard tile wall and was kissing her so hard, it bruised her already-swollen lips.

He flipped her over and started kissing her back. Her eyebrows knotted together, pressing back against him. His fingers started to travel lower, as he rubbed his hard meat-stick against her thigh. She winced out of shock when he slipped a finger inside her in the front.

"Holy shit, you're kinda tight," he roughly whispered.

All she could do was groan and clench her legs together in response. He started to put in another finger, as she vainly thrust against his fingers. She had such little space, she could hardly move.


	5. It'll Make Him Kill

Right when she was going to peak, he removed his fingers. Confused and a little angry, she tried to make him resume what he was doing- but he was faster than her. Taking her arms, he flung her out the tub, making her bruise one of her feet on the hard acrylic.

Both were soaked, but that didn't stop him from roughly leading him to his bedroom. Passing Eddie's room, then maneuvering around the junk partially in Te way, he finally kicked the door open and once again flung her. She landed on the bed, aroused and hot.

Normally, she wouldn't like being pushed around; this case was different. She'd also seen some men in her life, most having quite a past. They'd been pretty bad. But not as bad as this man. She still didn't know his name, nor hers- all they knew was that they were baddies. BAD baddies.

He started casting aside his pillows in haste, knocking over to figurines that were in the corner. As he did so, one of them accidentally hit his record player. As perfect as it was, Queen's "Get Down, Make Love" started playing softly in the background. Barely noticing, he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

"You..." she sighed.

"Hmm?" he moaned, as he nipped at her neck.

"You like... like- Queen t...o..." she managed to say.

"Woman?" he substituted that for her still unknown name.

"Wha...?"

"Kiss me," he lay her back and suddenly got a whole lot gentler, the kisses getting sweeter.

After a few minutes of gently fondling each other, he suddenly bit down hard on her neck, unexpectedly at that matter.

She screamed; it had hurt, but in a good way.

Her eyes sprung open, and she was panting hard. Sh concentrated heavily on the ceiling- which had... words written on it? What she was doing was great, but she was curious. She started whispering them to herself, her logic strange, because she currently was unable to just read it in her head. He continued what he was doing, thinking it was just her way of expressing pleasure.

He lifted her legs up, about to enter her. As he was moving, he looked into her eyes.

"So beautiful, it'll make you... kill," he whispered. And then he plunged in. She gasped with both surprise and pleasure. Her eyebrows knit together, as if in deep thought, but her mouth was hanging open and she was perspiring from the hot action they were doing at that very moment. He wanted to be dominant. He pinned her down, with his arms and legs and kissed hungrily at the hollows of her neck. He moved inside her, in, out, roughly at first. It wasn't a hard task. She was already slick with so much arousal.

"GIVE ME-" she screamed. Her other words were drowned out by other words he couldn't recognize at this time.

She was moaning, shouting- her words incoherent. She could have been speaking another language, but he didn't care. He was so turned on right now, his deep and throaty orgasms joining along with her semi-high pitched ones. Both were thrusting so urgently, they NEEDED each other. Both had reached their peak. He finally came inside her, the rushing sense making her throw her head back and scream in such pleasure- it was almost too much.

When it started to cease, he wasn't as vigorous. Their screams slowed down to soft groans. He touched her face, her eyes brimming with tears; pulling out, he plopped right beside her, sighing out of happiness. Grinning, he turned towards her and out his arm around her.

"Out of curiosity, what were you saying when I was- ya know," he smirked, "It sounded like a whole different language. Ya foreign?"

She smiled with a radiance that could've lighted the dark room, not yet quite down from her high. She was silent for a moment, not really remembering what she said. What WAS he taking about? All she could remember right now was the way he had pounded on her. He yawned.

"Mm... bunk," she sighed, half tired, half thinking. She stared up at the ceiling, and then she remembered- she read the words off of it:

"Ade due Damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chio. Secoise enntienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesme lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline por de poisette damballa! Endonline por de poisette damballa! Endonline por de poise-"

Elizabeth stopped reciting when she noticed he was snoring. She made a repulsed face, appalled someone dared to ignore her and fall asleep. Eventually, she shrugged, rolled over, snuggled up to him and joined him, letting sleep take over and engulf her.


	6. Epilogue

They didn't get much sleep. The record player was still on, and it woke them up. Chucky rolled over and groaned.

"Godammit, what the-" he muttered at the strange place he woke up in. He was in his room, alright, but in a different part of it. He started to get up, but tripped over something. The female plastic doll.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, confused. How did he get here? The female doll opened her eyes fast and looked at him with huge eyes.

"AHH!" he yelled, freaking out.

She also screamed, for she was looking at a red-haired freckled doll the size of a three year old.

She stood up and tried to run away, but tripped- her legs felt too short. She looked down at herself.

"AHH, WHAT-" Chucky was still yelling, and attempting to throw anything he could reach at Elizabeth.

"Stop, stop!"

When Chucky heard her voice, he dropped what he was holding. After a few minutes, he finally regained his voice.

"YOU?" he croaked.

She nodded.

"What- how- what did you-" he choked. He wasn't ready for something like this at 3 in the  
norning.

"I don't know how this happened. But it looks like we're stuck like this," she smiled, "But at least we're stuck together."

Chucky took that chance to faint.


End file.
